Hiiro Kagami/Zi-O
|firstepisode = Doctor Gamer 2018 |lastepisode = No Continue 2016 |numberofepisodes = 3 (Zi-O) 1 (Zi-O web Series) |image2 = |affiliation = Seito University Hospital }} In 2016, was , until the creation of Another Ex-Aid erased the Rider's history. History Doctor Gamer 2018 Hiro appears in the hospital, some nurses are talking about a doctor who has been absent without notice again, suspicious that he played video games all night again. Sougo wonders if the new doctor is actually M, but when he tried to ask the nurses, an entourage of doctors appear, led by the genius surgeon of Seito University Hospital, Hiiro Kagami. Sougo approach Hiiro and asks about the case of unwinnable game. No Continue 2016 later he reappear,when Geiz time travels to 2016 and sees Ex-Aid and Brave battling some Bugsters and then defeating the Aranbura Bugster. The two Riders then see Geiz's Time Mazine and wonder what is going on as it lands. At Seito University Hospital, Geiz gets right to the point and tells Emu and Hiiro he is from the future and someone is trying to alter the past and their Rider powers will fade away if they don't stop it. Hiiro, being a no-nonsense person, thinks that Geiz is just crazy or delusional and will not buy his "fantasy story" and walks off. Geiz finds Hiiro's reaction a bit cold, but Emu remarks that the time traveler isn't much different from him based on what he has seen. Levels Quest Gamer Level 2 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 203.5 cm *'Weight': 99.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.5 t *'Kicking power': 13.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 32.7 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 4.2 sec. is Brave's primary knight form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on medieval RPG games. Compared to Ex-Aid and Genm's Level 2 forms, Brave's Level 2 form sports more strength, however it lacks jump height and running speed compared to them. The Reverse Shield in Quest Gamer Level 1 becomes a gauntlet-like shield. Brave's fighting style is primarily melee attacks, relying on short-range combat. This form has the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 Head. ** - Kamen Rider Brave's "eyes". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can also observe microscopic Bugster Virus. ** - It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically. The radar on the internal monitor shows the positions of enemies, allies and energy items. ** - Kamen Rider Brave's helm. It is modelled after the player character of Taddle Quest and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Brave's visor. It protects the visual sensors from shocks and dirt and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Brave's hearing sensors. It filters surrounding noise so Ex-Aid only hears the necessary sounds. There is also a communication function for private conversations with specific parties. ** - An intake system within the helmet that filters out harmful substances in the air. It also regulates the suit's temperature and allow for underwater breathing. * - Kamen Rider Brave's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective the lower the rider's health. * - Management module on the chest. It transitions to debug mode and systems control when activating the special attack. * - A lifebar that shows the rider's health. When the gauge runs out, the rider will die. * - Kamen Rider Brave's bodysuit. It increases the rider's physical capability by strengthening the body. The defense focused adjustments allow the user to withstand attacks while in melee combat. * - Kamen Rider Brave's shoulder armor. It injects a strengthening agent to raise the rider's defense for a short amount of time. * - Kamen Rider Brave's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The increased strength allows for powerful attacks with the Gashacon Sword. * - Kamen Rider Brave's gloves. It coordinates with the Gashacon weapons to optimize attacks. It also injects a Bugster removal program when executing punches to do more damage. * - Kamen Rider Brave's shield. It is powerful enough to defend against attacks that can deplete 2 rider gauges. Its size and weight allows for easy defense. * - Kamen Rider Brave's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. Their excellent agility lets the rider to attack continuously with skillful footwork. * - Kamen Rider Brave's shoes. It enables quick footwork and powerful steps to increase attack power. It also injects a Bugster removal program when executing punches to do more damage. * - Kamen Rider Brave's silver guard pieces. The heat resistance rises when exposed to heat, and it becomes more durable by changing the structure of parts according to the damage received. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Brave performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. ***'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ***'Ice:' Appearances: Zi-O Episode 4 Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Gashacon Sword - Primary blade weapon. *Reversal Shield - Personal shield. Relationships To be added. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hiiro Kagami is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Brave, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 3: Doctor Gamer 2018 **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 ***Episode 4.5: A Confession of A Legend References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders